


Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex has another run in with Luis Cardinale





	Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Past Tenses

## Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night

#### by Lady Midath

Disclaimer: I want proof that Ten Thirteen  
Production and CC actually  
exist, and they are not part of some kind of government conspiracy.grin  
X Files fan fiction Sk/M/K slash Rated NC17 for m/m sex, angst, language,  
violence...oh do I have to spell it out for you people?  
Summary: Alex gets another call from Luis Cardinale  
Please note here that Alex Krycek still has both arms  
This is the third in the Redemption Series and a sequel to  
Another Heaven.

To read the first two stories in this series,  
Things That Lie Within Our Grasp, and Another Heaven,   
please visit my website

Early one morning I awoke as the clock radio switched on and there were the Beatles singing that lovely haunting, gentle song Blackbird. The tune stayed in my head for a week and in the end I gave in and named this story after that song, it's not one of my favourites, but it is beautiful...and seemed somehow to suit Alex. Thank you to Julie for your help with the words to Blackbird. Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night A Day At The Beach Alex's mouth widened in a jaw cracking yawn. He looked out of the window and noticed with some surprise, how high the sun was up in the cloudless blue sky.

He glanced over at the bedside clock, it was after ten, he had slept most of the morning away.

He hurried into the shower and after toweling himself dry, threw some old jeans and a T-shirt on and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Walter and Fox were sitting at the kitchen table, the remains of breakfast scattered around, they were both reading the morning papers.

"Good morning Alex." Walter said cheerfully as the younger man entered the sun drenched room.

"Good morning." Alex replied. "How long have you guys been up for?"

"Ages." Fox replied. "I've already been for my morning run."

"Why didn't you get me up?" Alex asked, it was clear that he was feeling rather put out.

"Because we figured that you needed the sleep, that's why." Walter replied. "Now sit down and I'll get you your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Alex mumbled, but he sat down anyway. Walter glanced over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Too bad Alex, you're eating something, you've lost too much weight recently and that's not good for you. Now, what do you want, bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles...what?"

"Just some toast will do." Alex replied. He reached over and took a piece that was still sitting in the toast rack.

"That's not enough." Walter replied, a hint of good natured impatience tingeing his voice. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the stove.

"Some waffles with maple syrup coming right up...and you will eat every bite Alex, I mean it."

Alex glanced up at the older man he he started to make the waffles. Fox chuckled as he poured Alex a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of 

him.

"You know better than to argue with Walter." He said with a grin. "After all, he's the boss."

Alex gave Fox a half hearted smile and took the coffee, sipping the hot liquid but not really tasting it. Fox looked down at the younger man, frowning slightly, something was wrong, but he was not quite sure what it was.

"You okay Alex?" He asked suddenly, sitting down next to him. Alex looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure, I feel fine." He replied.

Fox's frowned deepened. "Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, look Fox, I've only just woken up, I'm still trying to get my morning legs on, so to speak, okay?"

"Okay." Fox gave the younger man a searching look, then satisfied, leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Walter.

The Assistant Director set a plate of waffles dripping with maple syrup in front of Alex, who pulled a face at them.

"The breakfast of champions kiddo, so eat." Walter ordered, his tone brooking no argument. Reluctantly Alex picked up his knife and fork and began to eat, chewing and swallowing automatically, not really tasting the food.

Walter and Fox exchanged a glance, normally Alex enjoyed their Saturday morning breakfasts, but it was clear to see that this morning, something was wrong.

"Well what do we have planned for this morning?" Walter asked suddenly, Fox shrugged. "Not much, I was going to catch up on some paper work 

but..."

"How about the three of us go to the beach?" Walter suggested. "It's a beautiful day outside, what do you both say?"

Fox shrugged, "yeah, why not, the paperwork can wait."

They both looked at Alex expectantly. He sighed. "You two go ahead, I think I'll stay here."

" Come on Alex, you'll have fun." Fox said. "It's a great day for the beach, come on, lots of sun, sand, surf, what more could you ask for?"

Alex looked away, his mouth twitching unhappily. "I don't feel like it." He replied morosely.

"Well, that's too bad because you're coming and that's all there is too it." Walter said, his voice firm. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, understand."

"Walter..."

"Upstairs and get changed now young man and I don't want to hear any more arguments, got it!"

Alex's face coloured up. "Fine." He muttered and he pushed himself away from the table and went to go upstairs, but Walter's voice called him back.

"Finish your breakfast first."

Alex mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "overbearing, bullying.." But the rest was lost as he scooped the last of the waffles into his mouth. After he had finished, he went upstairs to change into swimtrunks and shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Downstairs, Fox helped Walter with the breakfast dishes. "What do you thinks wrong with Alex this morning?" Fox ventured as he wiped the dishes with a tea towel and stacked them in the cupboard.

"I have no idea." Walter replied, Fox could tell that the older man was worried. "He's been like this for the past few days now." Fox replied with a sigh. "He seems really depressed lately."

"He's been acting like a brat, that's what." Walter grumbled. Fox glanced at the bigger man and smiled. Alex had been staying with them now for nearly three months. He had wanted to leave after the incident with Luis Cardinale and it had taken all of both Walter's and Fox's powers of persuasion to convince Alex to stay.

Alex had stayed, and he seemed happy enough, but the last few days, his mood had changed and he had become bad tempered and morose.

Both Walter and Fox had ignored the bad temper, he knew that Alex had been through a lot, living out on the street, having to whore himself in order to eat, then being brutally beaten and raped.

Both men were doing their level best to be supportive, but the few days were beginning to take it's toll. Fox continued to ignore Alex's behaviour, but Walter was becoming impatient and the stern AD side of him was starting to come to the fore.

"Look Walter, just let it be." Fox said quietly. "He's been through the wringer the last few months, let's just go to the beach and have a good time, okay?"

With a chuckle, Walter gathered his sweet young lover into his arms, kissing him tenderly.

"Okay sweetheart." He replied. "I'll throw together some sandwiches and stuff while you get changed."

"Great." Fox shot the bigger man a grin, his hazel eyes sparkling. "And don't worry about Alex, he'll have a terrific time at the beach and it will cheer him up completely."

Walter sighed. "I hope so."

"He'll be fine, you'll see." With that, Fox ducked out of the door and headed upstairs whistling.

"He'd want to be." Walter muttered under his breath as he started putting the sandwiches together. "Otherwise there is going to be one young rat around here sporting a very red behind."

Someone's Watching The were not that many people at the beach which was surprising considering what a fine Spring day it was. A few people lay about on towels spread out on the warm sand, a couple of toddlers splashed about on the edge of the surf, under the eyes of their watchful parents.

Walter took in the scene, smiling fondly, he genuinely liked children, in fact, the one regret that he'd had, was never having kids when he and Sharon had been married. He wanted a couple, but she had been too involved with her career and they had kept putting it off and putting it off, until it was too late. He sighed and shook his head ruefully, then glanced over at Alex who was kicking at the sand idly with the toe of his sneaker and pouting like a three year old.

Well you wanted kids Walter, he thought with an inward grin.

"Come on guys, let's get set up here." He said aloud. They spread the towels out over the sand, Fox dug around in an oversized canvas bag until he found the sun block. He put some on, then handed it to Alex.

Instead of putting any of the lotion on, he merely handed the bottle to Walter.

"You'd better use some of that, you don't want to get sun burn." Walter remarked.

Alex shook his head. "It's not that hot yet." He replied. Walter took a deep breath and was about to tell Alex to put some of the sun block on, but a quick shake of Fox's head stopped him.

"Okay, it's your call." Walter replied mildly, he was determined not to let anything spoil the day.

Alex took his shirt off and laid down on the towel, completely unaware of the looks of appreciation from several of the women nearby, and not to mention a couple of the men.

Walter grinned, and why not Alex was a very good looking man with a slender but well toned body, sleek and graceful. But it was his eyes that tended to attract the most attention, beautiful green eyes like a cat, he remembered Fox once saying.

He then glanced over at his young lover who was propped up on his side, flipping through a paperback that he had brought with him.

Fox glanced up at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly around the edges in that way that Walter had grown to love.

Alex caught the look that Fox gave the older man, and he felt his heart contract with what... jealousy, envy, longing? A mixture of all three?

Quickly he turned away, staring out at the water, watching as people frolicked in the clear blue water, laughing and splashing each other, none of them seemed to have a care in the world. And that only served to make his mood even darker still.

Suddenly two young men walked past them, hand in hand, the way they smiled at each other, it was clear to see that they were very much in love.

Shit, he though sourly. It's as though everyone has somebody, but me. Suddenly he got to his feet, Walter looked up at him, surprised.

"Where are you going Alex?"

"Just down to the water, that's all." He replied, forcing his voice to be nonchalant despite the inner turmoil that he was feeling.

"Okay, but don't go too far, we'll be eating soon." Walter told him. Alex nodded and headed down to the water. He really didn't feel like swimming but he didn't want to hang around Walter and Fox either, he was beginning to feel like a third wheel, and he hated that.

Slowly he entered the water, and shivered, Christ it was cold, but still it helped clear his head and that's what he needed right now. He had to sort out his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Maybe it's time to move on Alex. He thought as he waded into the surf. The gentle waves broke against his body as he moved easily through the cold water.

As much as that thought hurt him, he knew that he was right, after all Walter and Fox had their own life now. Since the virtual destruction of the Consortium and the subsequent disappearance or death of the majority of the Elite, they were able to find a little more time to relax, to enjoy the simple pleasure of just being together and somehow Alex felt that he was now just getting in the way.

They are only letting you stay because they feel sorry for you. The thought came unbidden as Alex swam, his body cutting through the water with a grace that most Olympic swimmers would have envied.

They need their privacy back Alex, and you hanging around isn't helping, no you have imposed on their kindness long enough, it's time to leave. The thought of leaving caused a miserable little throb somewhere in the back of Alex's throat, ignoring it, he turned and headed for the shore.

Walter and Fox had the food all laid out by the time Alex got there, he picked up his towel and started to dry himself off briskly.

"How was the water?" Fox asked. Alex grinned at him. "Wet." He replied. Fox rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

"And cold." Alex said. He laid his towel back down. "Aren't you guys going in for a dip?"

"I think I'll give it a miss, until it gets warmer anyway." Fox replied with a mock shiver. Walter chuckled. "I'm just happy sitting here and keeping an eye on you two." He said.

Alex gave them both a smile that he didn't feel, then he reached over to pick up a sandwich.

Fox watched as Alex took a tentative bite, he knew that something was troubling the younger man, but he was not sure quite how to approach him. Even though Alex had been living with them, he was still suspicious and unsure of himself, it was if he was continually waiting for the other shoe to drop. And that business with Luis Cardinale had not helped matters either.

The trouble was, if Fox pressed Alex to hard, he was just as likely to up and run, and that was exactly what Fox wanted to avoid.

Alex finished the sandwich, then stretched out on his towel, eyes closed soaking up the warm rays of the sun.

Fox looked up and caught Walter's eye, he could see that the older man was just as concerned as he was.

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully enough and it was with some regret when Walter suggested that they head for home.

They packed the beachtowels and the picnic basket up and headed towards the car, stowing everything away in the boot.

Alex bent down to brush the sand off the soles of his feet, when he felt as though someone was watching him. He straightened up, his eyes narrowed, searching through the small knots of people as they all headed in various directions towards home.

The hairs on the back of his neck had risen now, all of Alex's assassin's senses had kicked into red alert.

Someone was definitely watching him...but who?

"Alex...Alex."

He turned around, both Fox and Walter were standing near the car. "Come on Alex, we have to get moving before the traffic gets too bad." Walter said.

Alex opened his mouth, then closed it again. Wordlessly he climbed into the car.

"Alex, are you all right?" Fox asked, concerned. Alex glanced up at him, his face unreadable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied tersely. Fox looked at him, a frown creasing his brow, something was definitely wrong. He looked over at Walter, but the older man did not seem to be picking up the vibes at all.

They rode home in silence, Alex straining his head around to stare out of the back window, he seemed to almost flinch every time a car came into view.

He's as nervous as a cat trapped in a dog pound. Fox thought to himself.

Walter turned the car into the small neat gated community where the three of them lived. Walter slowed the car down as the security gate slid open, allowing them entry.

Keith was on gate duty tonight, he gave Walter and Fox a friendly wave, as they drove in. Walter stopped the car and lowered the driver's side window. The gray uniformed guard walked over.

"Hi there Mr Skinner, Mr Mulder... did you both have a good day out?"

"As a matter of fact we did." Walter replied with a smile. "We took my little brother out for a day at the beach."

Keith had been the guard that had caught Alex when he had broken into Walter's house. Walter had told the security guard that Alex was his younger brother in order to stop him from calling the police.

Keith nodded, giving Alex a cool glance, it was clear the the guard did not like the younger man, having pegged him for a trouble making punk when he had first caught him trying to rob his 'brother's' house. He was of the opinion that Alex was a spoiled rich kid brat that would benefit greatly by having his butt warmed from time to time.

Alex glared back at the guard, his eyes cold, he knew that 'Gonzo', as he privately dubbed him did not like or trust him one little bit.

Keith caught the look, his mouth quirking in distaste. Little bastard, he thought, and not for the first time. I would truly love to kick his ass.

He turned back to Walter once more. "Well I'll see you later then Mr Skinner." He spared one more sour look at Alex who merely smiled back.

Walter started the car once more and headed towards their house. Alex turned around in the back seat, raising his middle finger at the retreating figure. The guard saw it, his face flushing with anger.

"Smartass little punk," he muttered, then trudged back towards the small glassed in office that sat next to the gate.

"Put your hand down Alex." Walter told him mildly as he turned the car into the driveway.

Sheepishly, Alex lowered his hand. Fox was desperately trying not to laugh, he knew the apathy that lay between Alex and the security guard.

Walter parked the car outside the garage and the three of them carried the picnic gear and towels inside the house.

Alex yawned and stretched his hands up over his head. "Gee I'm tired." He announced. "I guess all that sun and sand huh."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and a nap." Walter suggested. Alex nodded. "Yeah, I might do that, I'll see you both later then."

With that, he headed up the stairs, a nap the last thing on his mind.

Fox watched him go, something was gnawing at him, but he was not quite sure what it was. With a shrug, he pushed the vague feeling of unease away and went to help Walter clean and put all the picnic gear away.

Upstairs Alex jumped into the shower, letting that hot water sluice all the sweat and bits of sand of his lean body. Turning off the water, he toweled himself dry and dressed in clean sweat pants and a pullover.

Downstairs he could hear Walter and Fox moving around, laughing and talking, they both sounded so happy and easygoing with each other, Alex felt that same little throb at the back of his throat, then pushed it away, right now he had more pressing things to worry about...like who the hell it was that had been watching him back at the beach.

Fox put the last of the clean picnic plates and cups back into the wicker hamper and stowed it away in the cupboard under the stairs. A feeling of delicious laziness had enveloped him and he stretched his arms up over his head.

Walter glanced over at him and grinned. "Maybe you need a nap as well." He remarked.

Fox chuckled. "Only if you take one with me."

Walter gathered his gorgeous young lover into his arms, plundering his mouth with a lingering kiss. Fox could feel himself respond, his penis hardening against the other man.

Walter's grin widened, suddenly he bent and swept the younger man up into his arms and carried him towards the stairs.

Alex heard their laughter as the bedroom door slammed. He glanced up, a feeling of depression covering him like a blanket.

He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes as he could hear the sounds of lovemaking coming from the next room, a feeling of utter loneliness and longing rose up inside him as he listened, his own penis becoming hard.

Biting back tears, Alex slowly put his hand inside his pants and began to stroke his penis, wondering what it would be like to feel Walter's own cock deep inside him, to feel Fox's mouth on his own.

The noises next door grew more urgent as Alex brought himself to climax, back arching off the bed as his cock spurted warm fluid over himself.

With a sigh, Alex got up and used his now soiled pants to clean the sticky semen off himself. He balled up his pants and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper sitting in a corner of his bedroom.

He pulled on another pair, then slowly climbed into bed, unaware of the single tear that trailed down his cheek.

A Phone Call Fox yawned as he sipped his coffee, he was already up and dressed in his usual dark suit and a tie hideous enough to make Alex smile. He remembered Fox once saying that he was red, green colour blind and by the look of the patterned tie, it showed.

Walter placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Alex, then sat down to his own breakfast, he was still in his his sleep pants and robe. He did not have to go into the office until later.

Fox finished his coffee then grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'd better get going, I don't want to be late for this meeting with Kersh." He said as he headed for the door.

"Fox, behave yourself and play nice!" He called after the younger man as he closed the front door behind him. He knew full well the dislike that Fox had for the Assistant Director. And Walter knew that with Kersh, the feeling was mutual.

Alex grinned. "Do you think he will?"

"He's better." Walter replied ominously. "And what have you planned for today?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I thought I might just hang around here, check out the jobs section in the paper."

"There's no hurry you know Alex." Walter said gently. Alex looked up at him, confused.

"Both Fox and I know that you have been through a lot in the last few months, we want you to just take things easy, just recover at your own pace."

Alex smiled at the older man, he was touched by the genuine concern that he saw in Walter's broad, good-looking features.

"Thanks Walter." He replied, his voice suddenly gruff with emotion. "I really appreciate everything that you have done for me, you know."

Walter smiled at the younger man. "Well Alex, I guess you have shown both Fox and myself that you can really have turned your life around. We are both very proud of you, you know that don't you."

Alex's face flushed. "I know Walter, and I am glad, but I have make a start at standing on my own two feet, I can't stay here forever. I need to sort my life out."

"There is no need for you to leave Alex, both Fox and I want you to stay." Walter told him, his voice firm.

Alex nodded, but he knew that he would not be able to stay here for much longer, it hurt too much to watch Walter and Fox together, and no matter how hard they tried at making him like part of their family, he knew that really, he was not.

And that was why he had made up his mind to go as soon as he could, go far away and try to put the pieces of his life back together again.

It's going to hurt leaving, he thought as he watched Walter finish his coffee. But it hurts so much worse to stay here and be continually on the outside looking in.

Besides, he remembered the feeling of being watched when he had been about to get into the car the day they had gone to the beach.

He could not help but feel that there was someone out there, just waiting to pounce, and why not, after all, Alex had made more than his fair share of enemies in the course of his career working for the Consortium.

Now he was worried that his past was about to catch up with him, and he did not want to drag Walter and Fox into the mess that was his life.

No, he had hurt these two kind and generous men in the past and he would be dammed if he did it again, not after everything that they had done for him.

Walter got up from the table and carried his breakfast dishes over to the sink. 

"I'll clean up here." Alex offered. Walter's smile made his heart contract sharply.

"Deal, you do that while I go upstairs and get ready."

Alex watched the bigger man leave the kitchen and head upstairs to get ready for work.

Alex started stacking the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher, when the phone rang, without thinking, he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello there Alex."

Alex froze, he could feel a cold feeling creep over him. "What do you want?" He hissed into the phone.

Cardinale chuckled. "You and I Alex, we have unfinished business."

"No we fucking well don't." Alex replied coldly. "Didn't Walter tell you to stay the hell away from us you son of a bitch."

"Now now Alex, don't be like that." Cardinale replied smoothly. "After all, we are old friends, aren't we?"

"No, we aren't asshole." Alex snapped, then his eyes jerked over towards the stairs, by the sound of it, Walter was still in the shower.

"Alex, Alex." Cardinale's voice was reproachful. "There's no need for this hostility, you know that job offer, it's still open if you want it."

"Fuck you!" With that, Alex slammed the phone down, now he knew who had been spying on him at the beach. 

"Who was that?"

Alex turned around, Walter was coming down the stairs, pulling his suit jacket on.

"What?"

"The phone, I thought I heard it ring." Walter replied. He took a close look at Alex's face. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. They younger man looked positively pale.

"I'm fine." Alex lied. The bigger man nodded, unconvinced. "Well, who called?"

"Uh, oh it was someone, wanted to know if we wanted to change our long distance carrier, I told them no."

"Okay then." Walter picked up his car keys and briefcase. "I have a late meeting so you and Fox go ahead and eat without me, I'll probably grab something on the way home."

"All right." Alex replied, Walter frowned, Alex suddenly seemed preoccupied.

"Are you sure you're all right Alex?" He asked. Alex nodded and mustered up a smile to prove it.

Walter looked at him doubtfully, something was not right.

"You'd better get going Walter or you'll be late." Alex told him. Walter glanced at his watch, he was right.

"I'll see you tonight." Walter said. "And Alex..."

The younger man looked at him enquiringly.

"If you need anything, call me at the office, you have the number don't you?"

"Yes I do." Alex replied. Walter nodded, satisfied. "I'll see you later." With that, he headed out of the front door, Alex stood at the window, watching as Walter climbed into his car and drove away.

With a sigh, Alex wandered back into the kitchen, he finished stacking the dishwasher and started it, his mind already ticking over the phone conversation earlier.

He walked into the living room just in time to see the front door burst open. Four men barged in. 

"Shit!" Alex made a dash towards the kitchen and the back door but one of the men grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him backwards.

Alex whirled around and landed a punch on the bigger man's jaw, he staggered and shook his head, trying to clear it, Alex's shirt still bunched up in his meaty fist.

Alex landed another punch, lower this time, the other man grunted, then suddenly Alex felt an explosion of pain on the back of his head and everything faded.

Reunion Alex's eyes fluttered open, he groaned as he felt the back of his head throb miserably. Slowly he sat up, his stomach lurching. He was lying on a soiled blanket on a cold concrete floor.

"Oh fuck." He whispered, carefully he lifted his hand to the back of his head, what the hell hit him?

"Hi Alex." A cheerful voice said from nearby. Alex turned to see who it was, then winced as the sudden movement sent a fresh flair of pain up the back of his neck.

Luis Cardinale was sitting on a hard wooden chair, the same four goons were standing nearby.

Great. Alex thought miserably. Things are just getting better and better.

Aloud he said. "What the fuck do you want Luis?"

"I thought that you and I could have a friendly little chat, that's all." He replied. "After all, I was hoping to be able to resume our conversation after being so rudely interrupted last time."

Alex sighed, this was one guy that simply did not give up.

"Luis, I told you, I want nothing to do with you and with what you do, okay?"

"That's a pity Alex." Cardinale replied, mock sympathy dripped from his voice. "After all, here I am, trying to give you a helping hand, I offer you a perfectly good job and what do you do? You throw it back in my face."

Cardinale got up from the chair and walked over to where Alex was sitting. Alex went to get up, but a hand on his shoulder shoved him back down again.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, whatever am I going to do with you?" Cardinale shook his head sorrowfully. "After everything I've tried to do for you."

Alex glared up at him. "You do anything to me you stupid fuck and both Walter and Fox are going to come after you and they'll tear you into tiny little pieces."

"I doubt that." Cardinale replied mildly. "You see Alex, the trouble is, I really don't want to have to hurt you but, well I haven't been left much of a choice now have I?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alex snarled, a sick feeling of dread rising up in the pit of his stomach, he knew that this was going to end badly, very badly.

Cardinale leaned down, his face close to Alex's. "I don't like being fucked around Alex." He said, his voice low and menacing. "And especially don't like being threatened and man handled by some faggot friend of yours, so..."

Cardinale straightened up. "I am afraid I am going to have to show not only you, but your two friends who is exactly in control here." With that, he gestured to the other men who moved around Alex, identical smiles of anticipation on their faces.

Cardinale nodded. "Hurt him, but don't kill him." 

A strangulated sound came from Alex and he tired to scrabble away, but he was surrounded. Suddenly a huge black boot came into the direct line of his vision, connecting solidly with his cheek. He felt the bone fracture under the heavy blow, knocking him backwards.

Another kick to the midriff knocked the wind right out of him and he doubled over,his throat burning gasping for air.

Luis Cardinale settled back against the hard straight backed chair, a smug smile of satisfaction on his thin lips as he watched his orders being carried out.

An Injured Rat Walter pulled his car up out the front of the hospital, parking ticket be dammed and raced in through the double glass doors as they silently slid back.

He had received a phone call half an hour earlier from Fox telling him that Alex was in the hospital, that someone or someone's unknown had beaten him badly and left him for dead in an old abandoned warehouse a few miles from where they lived.

Fox had given him the number of the room and the ward that he was in. After stopping a couple of nurses to ask directions, he hurried down a long pale green corridor and into the ward where Alex was.

Fox was sitting slumped in a chair, he looked up when Walter entered the room. He got up out of the chair and straight into Walter's waiting arms.

"He's still unconscious." Fox whispered hoarsely. "I'm not sure how badly he's hurt, no one's told me anything yet."

"He's a tough little rat." Walter told his distressed lover. "I'm sure he'll pull through."

Fox nodded, not really comforted and pulled away from the older man. Walter could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

Walter went over to the bed, looking down at the pale still figure lying under the crisp white hospital sheets.

Tubes seemed to be coming out of every part of his body. Life support machines bleeped softly as they monitored Alex's lifesigns.

"Christ Alex, what happened to you?" Walter whispered as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from the young man's face.

He turned to Fox. "What happened?"

"I was still in my office." Fox said, his face miserable. "I got this call on my cell phone. A man's voice told me me that they had Alex and where I could find him. I rang home first, to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick but there was no answer. I left my office and drove straight to the warehouse and I found him there."

"Why didn't you call me first?" Walter asked softly. Fox looked up at him, his hazel eyes red rimmed. "I didn't think to Walter...I'm sorry, I was just so frantic to find Alex that I..." he let the rest of the sentence trail off. No backup, no warning, he didn't even tell Walter what was going on, normally this would be something that the bigger man would usually give him a dammed good telling off for, but right now he didn't care. His only concern right now was for the young man laying in the bed.

"It's okay Fox." Walter told him soothingly. "Now finish telling me what happened."

"I found him where that bastard on the phone told me where he would be, he was just lying there, on the floor...Christ there was so much blood, I thought he was dead." Fox stopped, he took a deep breath, then let it out shakily.

Walter gathered him into his arms once more comforting him the best he could.

"I called the paramedics and the local police, they should still be there, at the warehouse." Fox finished. Then he looked up at Walter almost pleadingly.

"We have to find who did this Walter, we have to."

"We will Fox, I promise you." Walter replied, his voice filled with resolve. "And as soon as Alex wakes up, he should be able to tell us exactly what happened."

Just then, the door opened and a short, rather round man stepped into the room. He looked at Walter and Fox, giving them a curt nod.

"I'm Dr Janssen, are you relatives of Mr...."He stopped, checking the chart in his hand. "....Krycek?"

Walter stepped forward. "Mr Krycek has no relatives, he's living with us so I guess that we are the closest thing he's got."

"I see, and you are?"

"Assistant Director Walter Skinner, and this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, we are both with the FBI." With that, they both showed the doctor their badges.

Dr Janssen nodded. "Well then I suppose you'll have to do."

He walked over to the bed and examined Alex with a swift efficiency that showed years of practice and skill.

"Well, your young friend here has been pretty badly beaten up by the look of it." Dr Janssen remarked. "He's still unconscious but he's showing brain activity so there's a good chance that he'll come around. His injuries are serious but not life threatening, a fractured cheekbone, several cracked ribs, a broken wrist, multiple contusions and one hell of a lump on his head."

"What else is new." Walter heard Fox murmur, he turned to him and Fox gave him a ghost of a smile. "This is the second time he's ended up in hospital." Walter explained to the doctor.

"I see." Dr Janssen replied, eyebrow raised. "Uh what happened the first time?"

"He was attacked and beaten up. Walter replied. "We still have not caught the people responsible."

The doctor nodded thoughtfully. "An unfortunate young man." He remarked. 

"Yes, he is." Walter replied steadily. The doctor looked up at the imposing figure standing near the bed.

Walter reached down and gently smooth a lock of dark hair away from Alex's chalk white face, the younger man's eyelids flickered, then slowly opened.

"Walterrrr." He slurred.

Walter's head jerked up. "Dr Janssen, he's awake."

Both the doctor and Fox hurried over to Alex's bed. The doctor quickly checked Alex, then he smiled.

"Welcome back young man."

"Wha..." Alex moaned, his eyes closed briefly then opened again. "Happennn."

"It's okay Alex." Walter told the younger man, trying to reassuring him, Alex's eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Briefly Walter explained what happened to him, Alex listened then he lifted his hand up, Walter grasped it in his own, holding it tightly.

"Who did this to you Alex?" Fox asked, taking a step forward. "Do you know who it was?"

"Cardinale." Alex whispered. "It was Luis Cardinale, he was the one."

"Cardinale, that son of a bitch." Walter said, his voce low with rage. "I thought I frightened that bastard off."

"He was pissed off that you threatened him." Alex said feebly. "Four men broke into the house... they..." He closed his eyes once more, exhausted.

"We know honey." Fox said gently. He looked up at Walter. "They got past the security system somehow."

Walter nodded, there could have been any amount of ways that they got into the gated estate, the security system as good as it was, was not foolproof, after all, Alex had managed to slip by the close circuit cameras when he had broken into their house that fateful night.

Walter looked back down at Alex, then at the doctor. "Is he going to be all right doctor?" He asked.

"I think so, right now he need plenty of rest, when he wakes up,we'll do some more tests, make sure that everything is all right, but I'm reasonably sure that he will make a full recovery."

Both Walter and Fox smiled with relief. "Thanks doctor." Fox said sincerely. Then he looked down at the sleeping man in the bed. "Don't worry Alex, this time we'll make sure that Cardinale can't hurt you any more."

He felt Walter's hands rest lightly on his shoulders. "It will be all right sweetheart." He whispered. "I promise." With that, both of them left the hospital, intending to return later to check on Alex. They both decided to go straight home, they needed to time to sit down and talk about what had happened...and to make their plans.

Walter poured himself and Fox a large scotch each, normally he tried not to indulge too much, but tonight he thought he could be excused.

"So, what do you think?" Fox was asking him as Walter sat down at the kitchen table opposite him.

"What do I think?" Walter replied tiredly. "I'll tell you what I think Fox, I think I want to hunt Cardinale down, get him by his slimy neck and rip his goddam balls off. That's what I think."

Fox's smile was grim. "I can't disagree with you there, but we have to find the bastard first."

"I know." Walter replied, he ran his hand over his face, Christ but the last few hours were really beginning to catch up with him.

"We could use the FBI database." Fox suggested, but Walter shook his head. "No Fox, I want this one to be off the books. I want to deal with this son of a bitch myself and not through any official channels if you get my drift."

Fox did, and privately he was pleased with Walter's decision, he wanted nothing more than to find Cardinale and make him suffer for what he did to Alex. But the problem was finding the ex Consortium assassin, Jesus, he could be anywhere by now.

"What about informants?" Fox asked suddenly, he remembered that it was one of Walter's contacts that had helped track him down before.

"I make a couple of calls, see what I can find out." Walter told him. Fox nodded, then he said quietly. "We are going to have to deal with this...permanently."

"That's why I fully intend to keep the Bureau out of this." Walter replied evenly.

"Now, let's get to work then and see if we can flush this prick out into the open then shall we?"

Searching Alex was awake and sitting up in bed, his head swathed in bandages, he was picking listlessly at a bowl of Jell-O sitting in front of him. He looked up as Walter and Fox entered the hospital room.

"Hi Alex." Walter said warmly as he walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by several trucks all at once." Alex replied with a wan grin. "Other than that, I'm feeling just great."

Walter smiled down at him, then turned to where was standing nearby. "Sounds like he's on the mend."

"Thanks to a hard head." Fox said with a chuckle. Alex smiled, then he became serious, his green eyes shadowed.

"Have you heard anything from Cardinale?"

"No not yet, we've put out feelers, but it would seem that the little bastard has just up and vanished." Walter replied. Alex nodded, not in the least surprised, he knew that Cardinale was as slippery as an eel.

"Don't worry Alex, we will find him, and when we do, I can give you my word that he won't ever come near you again."

"Thanks Walter." Alex replied, but as reassuring as Walter's words were, Alex was still not convinced. Luis Cardinale was still out there somewhere, just waiting to make his next move, and Alex knew that he would do it while he was still recovering from his injuries...while he was still vulnerable. 

The though sent a chill through him and he shivered. Walter frowned, concerned.

"Are you cold Alex, do you need another blanket or something?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine, really." He replied. "By the way, the doctor told me that I would be able to go home soon, he says that I am recovering nicely how's that huh?"

"That's great Alex." Fox replied warmly. Alex had been in the hospital for nearly two weeks now, he knew the younger man hated it. He had told Fox the previous day that he felt vulnerable and exposed in hospital.

"I'm just a sitting duck in here." He had said, his face taunt with pain and fear.

"I'll get you out as soon as I can." Fox had told him. "Just as soon as the doctor says that you are fit enough."

"Okay." Alex offered Fox a smile, a little warmth creeping into his green eyes.

Suddenly, Walter reached out and laid his hand against Alex's face, feeling the cool smooth skin.

"Alex, I don't want you to worry about anything, is that clear." He told the younger man firmly. "We will take care of Cardinale once and for all, all you have to concentrate on is getting better, that's all."

Alex nodded, a lump rising in his throat. Both Walter and Fox noticed the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and Fox perched on the side of the bed, gathering him up in his arms.

"It's all right Alex." He whispered soothingly as he stroked the long silky sable hair.

"Leave it to Walter and myself, after we get through with that prick, he'll never come near you again."

Alex nodded again, unable to speak, he clung to Fox helplessly, breathing in the musky scent of his aftershave.

I love you Fox William Mulder. He thought miserably as he allowed himself to be comforted. I love you and Walter both, but why can't I be with you both...why?

Revelations "There we are." Walter said as he carried Alex's bag into the living room.

Alex had been released from hospital that morning with instructions from the doctor that he was to rest and take things easy.

Dr Janssen had reservations about letting Alex leave the hospital so soon, he had noticed the old scars and healed over injuries, mentioning them to Walter.

"I don't know that young man's history by judging from his past medical records, it's a wonder that he has survived this long."

Walter had nodded and agreed, but offered no explanation, he had not wanted to go into Alex's somewhat dubious history with the doctor.

Fox held Alex's arm as he led him into the house, Alex had to smile at the way Fox was handling him as though he were a delicate Dresden figurine.

Fox helped Alex over to the couch, pushing him gently down.

"Now you just stay there." Fox ordered him. Alex did laugh then.

"Fox I'm not some old man you know, I don't have to be led around the place."

"I know that Alex, but you have sustained some pretty serious injuries." Fox replied. "Beside that, we have strict orders to look after you."

Alex ducked his head, his eyes were shadowed, he looked pale and gaunt.

Fox studied him for a moment, he was worried about the younger man. He knew from past experience that Alex Krycek was a tough man, and in many ways, remarkable. He had managed to survive against impossible odds, but he had a feeling that the ex-consortium assassin and triple agent was rapidly coming to the end of his rope. And that he was hanging on by his bleeding fingertips.

"Well I've heating some soup and there's roast beef sandwiches, how does that sound?" Walter said as he emerged from the kitchen.

Fox mustered up a smile. "Sound perfect." He replied, he turned to Alex. "What do you think? Roast beef...soup, can't go past that now can we."

Alex suddenly got to his feet. "I'm kind of tired." He said abruptly. "I think I'll just go and lie down for a while, okay?"

"Sure Alex, whatever you want." Walter said. "Well keep some lunch for you." He watched the younger man head up the stairs, his shoulders slumped, head down, the very picture of depression.

"I'm worried about him." Fox said softly after they heard Alex's bedroom door close.

"Look, he's just got out of hospital Fox." Walter replied, careful to keep his voice down, he did not want Alex to hear them discussing him. "It's normal for someone who's been injured or recovering from an illness to be a bit down for a while, let's just give him sometime to recover. I'm sure that he'll be back to his old self in no time." 

"Yeah, you are probably right." Fox sighed, but Walter could tell that he was not convinced.

Dinner that night was a somber affair. Alex had stayed in his room the entire afternoon, resting, while Walter and Fox ate lunch, then settled down to watch some television.

Fox kept hoping against hope that Alex would come downstairs and join them, but there was no sign of him.

"Leave him alone Fox." Walter had told his anxious lover. "He's been through the wringer these last few weeks, give him some time, he'll be fine and the last thing he needs is us pestering him."

Finally Walter set the table for dinner, there was still no sign of Alex.

Fox was about to head up the stairs to wake him, when Walter stopped him.

"I'll go." He said, his tone brooking no argument.

He headed up the stairs, aware that Fox was watching him, and knocked on Alex's door. There was no answer.

Walter knocked again, a little louder. "Alex, dinner's ready."

Walter waited, there was still no answer. He sighed, Alex had already skipped lunch, he needed to eat something in order to regain his strength

He knocked again, then turning the door handle, walked into the room.

Alex was lying curled up in bed, crying.

"Alex?" Walter went over to the bed, the younger man's slender frame was shaking with racking sobs, his fist was shoved into his mouth to try and stifle the noise of his weeping.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Walter asked softly. He sat down on the bed and reached out to pat Alex's shoulder. Alex jerked away from the touch.

"Come on Alex, you can tell me, what's wrong?" 

The kindness and concern that Alex heard in the older man's voice touched him, bringing a fresh flood of tears.

"Are you in pain?" Walter asked. "Do you want some of your painkillers, I left them in the kitchen, I'll go and...."

"No." Alex managed to gasp out, tears still streaming down his thin cheeks. "N...no, I'm okay."

"No you are not okay." Walter replied sternly. "You are anything but okay Alex. Is it Luis Cardinale? Is that what's bothering you because if it is..."

"No, not h...him." Alex sobbed out. "Not him W...Walter."

"Then what baby?" Without realizing it, Walter had used the pet name he had given Fox on Alex.

"Nothing, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alex..."

"Please just leave me alone." Alex cried, his voice strangled. "Please."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone in this state and that's that." Walter told him flatly.

Alex sat up, his bout of crying had brought colour to his cheeks. His eyes shone with a brightness that Walter knew were even more tears as yet unshed.

"I don't want you to here with me all right, is that clear!" Alex yelled. "I don't want...want..."

"Oh god." He whispered. "Why?"

"Why what honey?" Walter asked softly, behind him, he heard the door open, Fox was standing in the doorway, a look of worry on his handsome face.

Alex shook his head, helpless to express his pain, the inner turmoil reflected itself in the dark depths of his eyes.

Suddenly he reached out to Walter, the older man gathering him up in his arms.

"Please just let me be with you and Fox." Alex pleaded whispering under his breath.

"Just one night Walter, then I give you my word that I will leave...I promise."

Walter stroked his hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

" I told you before Alex, neither Fox nor I want you to leave, and you are not going to... and that's final."

Alex took a deep breath, then nodded, his face miserable and utterly bereft.

"And as for letting you be with the both of us, I take it that you mean in the biblical sense." Walter replied, without Alex noticing, Walter turned his head to look at his young lover still standing in the doorway.

Fox nodded and grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Walter grinned back.

Alex still said nothing, his face was flaming, Walter could feel him trembling like a frightened deer caught in a trap.

"I don't see why not." Walter said softly. Suddenly he stood and scooped Alex up off the bed. He carried the young man into their bedroom, Fox following.

Alex clung to Walter like a child, hardly believing his luck.

"You want me to stay then?" He asked. 

"Do you find that so hard to believe?" Walter retorted, then chuckled. "After all you are our sweet little Alex are you not?"

Alex felt a wave of pure happiness course through him, this could not be happening, he thought, nothing good ever happens to him, only bad things.

"Walter's right Alex." Fox said quietly as he shut the door. "We love you, we want you to stay and we want you here with us."

"Even in bed?" Alex asked, this was too much to hope for.

"In bed and out." Walter said, popping a kiss on the side of Alex's mouth as he set him on his feet.

"What do you want to do Alex, I mean right now?" Fox asked. Alex went red, then shook his head, suddenly shy.

"You can tell us baby." Walter urged gently.

"I want...I would like." Alex stopped, clearly unsure how to continue. Both Walter and Fox were waiting patiently.

"You see the thing is, I have never really made love to a man before." Alex said. "I've fucked, sure, but made love...no, I want to be made love to, like you really like me or something..."

He trailed off, knowing how ridiculous that sounded, he stared at Walter and Fox defiantly waiting for them to laugh and jeer at him, they did neither.

Instead, Fox walked over to where Alex stood and slowly he gathered the young man into his arms.

"You know what I am going to do with you, what Walter and I are going to do?"

Nervously Alex shook his head.

"First of all, we are going to put you into a nice hot bath, and we are going to wash your hair and then wash you all over." Fox told him, his voice warm and sensuous now. Alex thrilled at the sound of it.

"And then I am going to dry it with a thick fluffy towel and after that, Walter and I are going to take you to bed and make love to you like no one ever has before."

Alex swallowed hard. "Oh wow." He replied weakly, for the wont of anything else to say.

Walter had to bite down on his tongue to stop from laughing aloud at the look of pure bemused lust on Alex's face.

"How about I go and run the bath." He said, and hurried into the bathroom, his penis already semi erect at the thought of a wet Alex.

The water was invitingly warm, the bath oil that Walter had added almost as an afterthought, added a wonderful aroma to the steamy room.

Alex lay back, his dark head resting against the bath pillow, eyes closed, reveling in the heady sensations of Fox Mulder gently sluicing his body with a soapy sponge.

He was helped out of the bath and wrapped in a huge fluffy warm towel, and led back into the bedroom.

Walter dried his hair, moving the towel gently over his head, Alex leaned back against the bigger man, resting his head against Walter's broad shoulder. Walter smiled, Alex was completely peaced out.

After he was thoroughly dried, Fox laid him back on the bed. Slowly he ran his hand down Alex's smooth chest. 

Alex sighed with sheer delight, gasping as Fox began to place tiny kisses all over the younger man's bath warmed body. Alex wiggled, his penis beginning to take notice of all this attention.

Walter chuckled and laid down on the other side of Alex, stretching his tall body full length beside him. After all, why let Fox have all the fun.

Together they teased and tantalized Alex, slowly driving him out of his mind with desire.

"You know something Walter." Fox said suddenly. "I just noticed something, aren't we both a little... overdressed?"

Walter grinned, his brown eyes dancing with humour. "You know something Fox? You are right."

Alex watched as both men began to undress each other, going slow, making it a sensual dance for Alex's benefit.

Walter kissed Fox's mouth, running his tongue over his young lover's full lips.

Then both men turned their attention back to Alex, Walter taking his cock into his mouth, running his lips and tongue over the now stiff shaft, while Fox lapped at Alex's sensitive nipples.

"Oh God, oh God..." Alex moaned. "Don't stop please.."

Suddenly he felt himself turned over, Walter placing some pillows under him to lift his behind up, positioning him properly.

Carefully, mindful that Alex was still recovering from the vicious beating Walter lubed the tiny asterix of arsehole between his smooth bottom cheeks.

Alex moaned with delight as Walter slowly entered him.

Not to be outdone, Fox slid head under Alex, taking his cock in his mouth.

Alex groaned, his whole body quivering as he climaxed, Fox swallowing his essence.

Walter's cock spurted deep inside Alex, making the younger man cry out, then collapse on the bed, exhausted.

"Hey, what about me?" Fox asked pouting, his own penis standing up at attention.

Alex grinned. "Time to return the favour."

He took Fox into his mouth, his talented tongue soon working Fox into a frenzy. Fox's back arched off the bed as he came, yelling out loud.

Sticky, sated, and totally satisfied, Alex snuggled up in between Walter and Fox, a smile touching his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly the haunting strains of an old Beatles song started echoing in his mind...Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..."

Are my wings finally healing? He wondered. Will I be able to fly?

The start of tears suddenly rose unbidden behind his eyes. How long does happiness last?

That was a question that he did not dare ask...for he suspected that he might not like the answer.

End of Part Three

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath 


End file.
